Equilibrio
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Porque él sabía que eran pocas las cosas que podía enseñarle pero eran muchas más las que el chico del lunar le había mostrado a él. / La Rintori week ataca!


Había tomado una decisión hace algunos días con respecto a mis escritos, iba a dejar un poco en hiatus el hecho de escribir pues ultimamente he bajado considerablemente mi calidad y no volvería hasta terminar dos o tres libros, porque tambien mi imaginación se vio mermada un poco... Pero la Rintori Week comenzó hoy y pues... estoy escribiendo, aunque no toda a semana haré fanfics, en realidad evitaré esta parte porque... no me gustan del todo mis resultados, son mis bebés pero creo que puedo hacerlos mejor.

Pero en fin, son libres de ir a t*mblr y buscar la información y los trabajos de la Rintori Week 2016.

Así que intentaré volver con una buena idea (que ya tengo pensada) para esta preciosa pareja una vez que logre resoler mis asuntos, así que sabrán perdonar este fanfic, escrito con amor y todo.

 **Disclaimer:** Free no es mio y nunca lo será.

 **Advertencia** : Ninguna... creo.

 **Enjoy please!**

* * *

 **Equilibrio**

Él sabía a la perfección que eran pocas las cosas que podía enseñarle a alguien más. Desde el primer momento en que ambos se conocieron aquel chiquillo de cabellos grises le había puesto el honorifico de "senpai", con una gran sonrisa robándose la expresión de sus labios; un honorifico que no le iba, según su propia percepción.

Porque, aparte de la edad y del grado no había otra cosa que pudiera tener para ganar ese respeto por parte de su compañero de habitación; nada que hubiera hecho frente de él como para impresionarle del todo. O por lo menos esa era la percepción que tenía Rin Matsuoka sobre sí mismo y sobre el extraño comportamiento del que Aiichiro Nitori parecía ser dueño.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a maquinar aquellas ideas en el momento en que observó a su joven compañero de cuarto completamente concentrado en sus estudios justo enfrente de su desordenado escritorio. Por primera vez no se fijó en aquellos libros apilados que se balanceaban peligrosamente para caer al vacío entre los escritorios cada que el menos escribía con mayor fuerza y rapidez, tampoco si había basura de dulces sobre los cuadernos abiertos, amenazando con manchar las hojas de los mismos o de donde sacaba tantos diccionarios, siquiera en el contraste que suponía ver ambos lugares de trabajo a simple vista.

Su mirada se perdió en él, simplemente en el color de su cabello y en el llamativo tono que tenía en sus ropas, en lo pequeño que era a comparación de los otros chicos de primero del equipo de natación o de su grado en general. Bajó el libro que estaba leyendo, poniéndolo abierto sobre su abdomen para no perder la página, perdiéndose en esa concentración y dedicación que irradiaba, podía imaginar que sus cejas se juntarían con algo de fuerza, mientras sus ojos se centraban únicamente en lo que se suponía leía y anotaba, pareciendo más maduro y centrado de lo que solía ser. Una virtud que exaltaba del menor.

No era resultado de aquella relación no pedida que los unía, Rin pensaba que la manera en que el chico dedicaba parte de si, incluyendo tareas comunes y corrientes, era una virtud genuina.

 **OuO**

– ¡Buen trabajo el de hoy! – con una suave reverencia Aiichiro se despidió del pelimagenta, quien solo le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras pasaba a su lado, haciendo una mueca entre la boquilla de su botella de agua y sus labios para nada agradable. Nitori sabía mejor que nadie, dentro de ese lugar, que el humor de aquel chico de dientes de tiburón se había forjado en algún momento de esa manera, pues él no lo recordaba así, él había visto una radiante sonrisa y la felicidad robando por completo su ser y era lo que deseaba volver a ver.

No le importaba mucho tener que soportar aquellos desplantes, se repetía a sí mismo "simplemente está algo cansado" cada que veía como la distancia entre ambos incrementaba y el silencio volvía a reinar, aunque alrededor todo fuese ruido. Soltó un suave suspiro, cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba de su casillero su mochila con todo lo que usaba durante el entrenamiento de natación, para después calzar sus zapatos y salir de ahí.

Con suerte encontraría al más alto, con su porte cool al andar y su seriedad reinando el lugar, quizá estaría escuchando algo de música mientras andaba, sin que se percatase de nada y entonces él podría acercarse lentamente, siguiendo su camino hacia los dormitorios "junto con él" porque Matsuoka siempre parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia pero al final de cuentas bajaba la velocidad para que el otro se acercase a él, lo suficiente como para no incomodarle. Y eso era una buena parte del día.

Porque las mínimas cosas siempre mantenía una apariencia positiva y por más que todo pareciera imposible una buena actitud siempre estaba en su ser.

 **OuO**

Detestaba todo… Cada una de las cosas que no le salían bien, cada uno de sus pensamientos y sueños que simplemente se iban al fondo de la coladera… odiaba eso, junto con un montón de cosas más.

Odiaba el rechazo y el fracaso, uno más que el otro pero no podía decidir cuál era el peor, pero sabía perfectamente que continuar con esa actitud no lo llevaría a ninguna parte… Aunque él ya estuviera en el lugar de nada. Soltó un fuerte gruñido combinado con un grito de desesperación mientras pateaba el objeto inanimado que más cerca tenía, dejando caer del desorden del peligris los libros justo al vacío entre los escritorio. Después de eso decidió solo salir de ahí, cerrando con fuerza la puerta, azotándola. Caminando molesto fuera del edificio de dormitorios.

– ¡Matsuoka-senpai! – la voz chillona de su compañero de habitación retumbaba en sus oídos aun cuando estaba varios pasos alejado de él, decidió no hacer caso, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra y caminando más rápido. Nitori observó esa forma de escapar y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hasta poder alcanzarle.

Estiró su brazo con algo de esfuerzo, impulsándose en sus pasos para poder sostenerlo, intentaba tocar su hombro y hacerlo voltear, sabía que necesitaba algo, ese algo llamado apoyo. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo tropezó, cayendo sobre el mayor, abrazándolo por la cintura para simplemente no caer por completo sobre él o contra el piso. Las cejas del pelimagenta se juntaron en enojo, estaba frustrado, lo que menos deseaba era tener a alguien volando a su alrededor, pero, aunque no lo aceptara el calor del abrazo era completamente reconfortante.

Los brazos de Nitori se habían sujetado con mayor fuerza, mientras su mejilla se recargaba sobre la espalda del más alto, brindándole un poco de calor sin decir nada, sin emitir ni un sonido, se negaba a romper el momento, la respiración agitada por el enojo del más alto rápidamente se calmaba por el tiempo y sin más de nuevo se volvió dificultosa, cesante y dolorosa, de las mejillas del mayor caían pequeñas lágrimas, llenas de todo el dolor y derrota que sentía.

Rin se dio la media vuelta, girando aun sin desear soltarse, abrazando con fuerza al más bajito, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del mayor, llorando con todas las ganas y la fuerza que deseaba hacerlo, sin importar lo que pasara, porque podía escuchar la suave respiración del menor, así como sentir sus manos acariciando su espalda suavemente, reconfortándolo.

Se sentía en confianza porque sabía que en ese chico podía confiar ciegamente.

 **OuO**

Aiichiro significaba bastante para Rin, no solo era ese chico molesto que en un principio conoció, no era únicamente ese muchacho que parecía completamente dependiente de él, aquel peligris le había mostrado lo que era estar para una persona incondicionalmente.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando su libro en alguna parte de la misma, acercándose al otro chico, abrazándolo por la espalda y dejando un pequeño beso sobre su nuca, sonriendo al oler el delicado aroma que su cabello emanaba, haciendo sorprender al de menor estatura y sonrojándole de la misma manera.

– ¡R-Rin- senpai! ¿Todo bien? – su pregunta salió a tropezones entre lo nublado de su mente y el desconcierto del que era víctima. Rin simplemente sonrió ante su pregunta, tan inocente y transparente como todo en él. Sin apartarse aun de él. No contestó nada, aun cuando el de ojos azules preguntase incesante, deseaba guardarse para sí mismo aquel pensamiento, donde era Aii quien le enseñó un montón de cosas, en el que era su equilibrio en los momentos más complicados.

Porque él sabía que eran pocas las cosas que podía enseñarle pero eran muchas más las que el chico del lunar le había mostrado a él.

* * *

 _Lo sé, es algo mala pero está escrita con cariño... ¿Algún comentario?_


End file.
